the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Sexy, sexy terror
A fic involving /co/nrad, /co/lette, and /d/-tan. Prelude Conrad and Colette watching their porno parody. :"Oh come on! That is not my superpower! Really? My tits are not that big. What are they doing with the gauntlets? Oh God! Conrad I am so sorry" :"No biggie. My last roommate was Demona, I have seem so much worse than this." Demona Joins in the porno, fucking "colette"/"conrad" up the ass. Keeps looking at the camera and smiling. Nods her head, points to "them" then at herself, smiles even wider. :"TURN THE MOVIE OFF" Colette and Conrad just sit there. Absolutely mortified. A good ten minutes go by. Both are startled out of their trance by the doorbell. :"Conrad. You answer it." :"I ain't answering it. What if it's Demona?" :"What if it isn't" :"I'd rather not take the risk Colette." :"Fine, I'll do it you big baby" :"Says the one who screamed when you saw what Demona did to the actress who was playing you' A pillow then connects with Conrad's head. Colette very slowly opens the door, Gauntlets at the ready. :"Oh hi Colby. Whats up?" :"My sister blew up our apartment again. Can I crash here while its being rebuilt?" :"Sure thing. Conrad! You can stop worrying, Its Colby" As Colette walks in, "Colby" gives an evil grin. This is going to be fun indeed. It Begins Colby walked into the house, removing her shoes and standing in the entryway, awkwardly staring at Conrad and Colette. She shuffled her feet coyly, and after a moment or two Conrad said :“Uh, you can take a seat on the couch with us Colby. There's plenty of room.” to which Colby quietly and quickly moved to sit on the space in between them. Again silence pressed on the room, until Colby said :“So, what were you two watching?” as she picked up the remote and turned the television on. Despite Conrad and Colette's combined efforts to snatch the remote away, the porno they had abruptly turned off blared back to life, with Colette being bent over the back of a couch and violently pounded by Conrad. Colby, blushing profusely, dropped the remote amid the fevered moans emanating from the television, and Conrad picked it up off the floor, mashing the power button. Sweating, he yelled :“Colette! The remotes not working! IT'S NOT WORKING!” which caused Colette to vault over the coffee table and reach behind the television, ripping out the power strip from the wall outlet. The lights in the living room flashed and then turned off, along with the digital clocks and blu-ray player. Colette sighed, saying :“Damn, must have blown a fuse... um, sorry you had to see that Colby.” :“Yea Colby, that was for research purposes only, I swear” stated Conrad, matter-of-factly. Colby shook her head, her face covered by her hands. Conrad got up, heading towards the kitchen, and Colette asked :“Are you heading out to the garage?” :“Yea, I'm gonna go reset the breaker. I'll need to move some stuff out of the way” :“You know the fusebox isn't supposed have a bunch of crap in front of it, right?” :“It's not crap, it's all my 90s limited edition covers, miss thank-you-very-much” :“Whatever! Just be careful, that stuff weighs a ton” :“Colette please, I'm a super hero. I can handle a few boxes. Why don't you get Colby something to drink to uh, cool her off.” :“Ah, ok. Colby, you want anything to drink outta the fridge?” :“W-w-water will suffice, thank you.” she murmured. :“Ok, I'll be right back!” and Colette headed toward the kitchen with Conrad cutting through to the garage. Once the door to the garage had closed, “Colby” looked up from her palms and saw Colette fishing through the fridge. She rose from the couch and strode into the kitchen, her footsteps totally silent. By now her facade had begun to show some cracks. The whites of her eyes were still white, but a yellow glow had invaded her irises, her hair had started to clump together in large sections, and two odd bumps had formed at the top of her forehead. Colette closed the refrigerator door and moved on to the cabinets to get some glasses when two hands suddenly grabbed her breasts from behind and pulled her into a warm body. :“C-conrad! Colbys right in the next ro- Colby?!?” she gasped as those hands moved up and down, one reaching to turn her head in to a kiss, the other slipping down to her shorts to unbutton that prison. “Colby” pressed into the kiss, plunging her tongue deep into Colette's mouth and tasting her exquisite flavor while the other hand effortlessly undid the button to her shorts and moved to the zipper, tugging it down slowly, stopping just before Colette's warm nethers. “Colby” broke the kiss and moved down to her neck, kissing it slowly and biting playfully when she reached her shoulders. Colette, panting, said :“Colby I... ah... I like you but not like thi-mmmn”, her words slowing down as a hand moved around the waist of her now-loose shorts and darted into them, grabbing a handful of her toned ass. Colette struggled to stay on her feet and thought What's happening to me? I'm more turned on then when I was watching the porno! God she smells so good... Colette tried to resist, but “Colby” knew exactly what she was doing as she traced her tongue from her shoulders down to just above her hot pussy... wait, what? Colette summoned all her willpower to break away, but managed only a weak spin. As she turned and her fogged up glasses fell off, she looked right into the face of terror. Sexy, sexy terror. :“Aww, I thought I'd get a few more moments to play dress up with you, Colette” said Demona, a devilish, Cheshire grin lighting up her face. Her disguise having completely faded, her true form now stood before Colette. Twin horns protruded from her head, which was now capped not with hair, but with a dozen writhing tentacles, searching for something their suckers could grab. Her eyes were now as black as the night, each with a glowing yellow iris that gave forth an otherworldly allure. The clothes she had been wearing faded away, mere conjurations to further her disguise. Quickly, several tentacles lash out and on to Colette, ripping her clothing away effortlessly. They also removed her armlets which she used to summon her gauntlets, leaving her totally defenseless. Now naked on the counter top, Colette watched transfixed as Demona summoned her cock. The length poured out from just above her slick pussy, its thick girth increasing to match. Transfixed, Colette could only watch as the head formed, and with it several beads of precum drooled out. :“Now Colette, why don't we finish the foreplay and have some real fun?” Before she could move or scream, Demona had already pressed herself against the counter top and wrapped Colette's arms and legs in tentacles, using yet another to cover her mouth. She lowered her mouth onto one of Colette's breasts and used her serpentine tongue to flick her nipple. Colette twitched under Demona's attacks, and moaned through the tentacle as Demona finally lowered her lips and suckled with vigor. Demona smiled and bit down gently, causing Colette to throw her head back slightly. Demona laughed, saying :“My, aren't you a sensitive girl? This lewd body of yours is just as it always has been, my pheromones can only cause erotic thoughts. Every ounce of enjoyment you get is all yours, little Colette” and then she leaned in, squishing her own huge breasts into Colette's and using her hand to tease Colette's pussy with the head of her cock. Slowly moving it up and down the steaming entrance, Demona cooed into Colette's ear :“The heat coming off your delicious pussy is enough to boil water, sweetheart. It's slick enough to where if I don't focus I'll just plunge. Right. In.” and Colette took a deep breathe at every emphasized word. Demona teased her for yet more agonizing seconds, each teasing stroke causing her to take great heaving breaths. Her captor laughed, snaking yet more tentacles, these ones smooth, up her body and around her breasts. Colette was teetering on the edge for what seemed like an eternity, when Demona stopped stroking her and without warning, plunged into Colette's tight pussy to the hilt. Demona felt an intense rush of pleasure as Colette's tightness squeezed her cock, and almost fell forward onto her hostage. She pulled herself together and said :“Fffuck, you hero types have such tight bodies. How dare you almost make me cum on the first go! Little Colette must be punished...” and with that she pulled out almost all the way and began pounding in earnest. Thrust after thrust jackhammered into Colette, her ample brown butt rippling with each impact. The force of Demona's fucking shook the pots on the wall, and she constantly looked down to gaze at Colette's bouncing breasts as she drove away at Colette's hole. Demona's breath came quicker and quicker, and losing herself to the passion she unbound Colette's mouth, which freed her vulgar, lustful moans, and grabbed her brown hair, giving it a tug. Colette gave out weak, obscene protests. :“Ahhn~! D-Demona... s-stop, I can't... I can't.... I-mmph!” she was silenced by Demona kissing her, using her elongated tongue to fully probe Colette's mouth. Mercilessly she continued to pummel Colette's wet pussy, lifting her off the counter top with her tentacles and grabbing her ass with crushing force. The two disengaged their mouths from one another with several lines of drool still connecting them, and Colette's juices pattered onto the floor as Demona continued her relentless assault. Demona was almost there, she couldn't hold back much longer. She set Colette back down on the counter top and placed both hands on it for support, getting ready for her final, triumphant thrusts. Suddenly, the door opened, and Conrad emerged from the garage. Blissfully unaware, he droned on :“Man there were a lot more boxes back there than I had remembered. Not really sure why I had 100 copies of the Spider-man/Smurfs crossover. Maybe I should clean the gara-” and he stopped dead in his tracks when his gaze finally rose to the scene unfolding in the kitchen, with Demona and Colette just staring at him. He immediately dove back for the garage door but was thwarted on two fronts when a tentacle grabbed both of his feet while another shut the garage door in his face. :“And here I thought I'd have to finish her before I could get my hands on you! Two for the price of one, thank you Mr. Hero.” Conrad was disrobed before he could protest and hoisted in the air by Demona's tentacles. :“Good lord woman, how many of these things do you have?” :“As many as I need, detective” :“You think I'll just play along? Your pheromones don't work on me, bitch” Conrad said, struggling against his bonds. :“Oooh, such harsh words. But you can't lie to me, Conrad. Your dick is hard as a rock, I didn't even have to do anything!” :“Well, there are two naked women in front of me” :“...You're terrible at this sex tête-à-tête, you know that?” :“Shut up! Unhand Colette and myself at once, or I'll... I'll...” :“You'll what?” Demona said, smiling devilishly :“Er, I don't know. Something. Oh, but can you call me detective again?” :“Uh... why?” Demona said, puzzled :“It makes me feel like Batman!” Demona brought her hand to her face, sighing, while Colette rolled her eyes and muttered “idiot” under her fevered breaths. Demona then mercifully bound his mouth and brought him to her suspended in the air, his crotch at the same height as her mouth. She smiled and said :“You haven't been attending to me with the same regularity as you did when we were roomies, Conrad. Even if it was rape most... ok all of the time.” Conrad struggled against his bonds to no avail, muffling protests in vain. Demona then took her tongue and put it against Conrads dick, flicking the head and drawing circles around it. Then she extended her demonic tongue and wrapped it slowly down the entire length of Conrad's shaft in a spiral shape, causing Conrad to buck in involuntary spasms of pleasure. She then began to suck his cock in earnest, twisting her tongue in tandem with the motions of her head. As Conrad was receiving this pleasure, Colette had not gone ignored. With Demona herself attending to Conrad, her tentacles were given domain over Colette's supple body. They lashed out from Demona in even greater numbers, gripping and squeezing her body. A tentacle with a cock-shaped head flew out from Demonas “hair” and plunged itself into Colettes mouth, while two more penetrated her pussy and ass. Again she was lifted off of the counter top and into the air, her ass facing towards the ceiling as her orifices were all violently pounded. Demona focused on Conrad's cock, soaking it in her saliva and massaging his balls with her hands while she sucked. This relentless assault quickly proved too much for Conrad, and he erupted in her mouth with a great deluge of cum. He bit on the tentacle restraining his mouth hard, causing it to recoil, freeing him to voice his grunt of pleasure and gasping breaths. Demona turned to the suspended Colettle, drilled by the myriad of tentacles, and lowered her to her mouth. The penis tentacle snaked out of from her lips and Demona kissed Colette, pouring a share of Conrad's cum in her mouth, some of it leaking from the imperfect seal between the two women. Once Demona had shared Conrad's seed equally between them, she pulled away from their gooey embrace and swallowed, using her tongue to get the rest up. Colette pulled away from the kiss and held the cum in her mouth for a moment, caught figuring out what to do, but she swallowed shortly thereafter, coughing slightly. Demona extended her tongue to clean off Colette's face as well, sighing contentedly after her licentious meal. Her prey were still bound, both of them suspended in the air and panting heavily, the sheen of lewd sweat glistening under the florescent light of the kitchen. Colette said :“Demona, please... no more,” which caused Demona to bring her hand up and caress her chin. Suddenly she slammed Conrad on to the kitchen table, face up, splaying him out and saying :“I've got one more little act planned for us.” She rose to her feet and hauled Collette up with her tentacles, bringing her to rest over Conrad, face-to-face. Colette craned her neck down, looking past her hanging breasts to see Conrad's erect dick, ready and raring to go. She then looked back up to Demona with an exhausted look as Demona said :“Let's have a last little bit of fun, all together now.” Right after the words left her mouth she pressed Colette and Conrad against each other on the kitchen table. Colette's breasts squished softly against Conrad's muscular chest, and their faces were mere centimeters apart. Demona used her tentacles to open Colette's legs and spread her pussy, slamming it down on Conrad's cock, engulfing it in one swift motion. Colette gasped and Conrad grunted and they both spasmed from the sudden and intense pleasure. Turning to look each other in the eye, Conrad, straining to keep his composure, muttered weakly :“Colette! Uh... I...” when Colette interrupted him, her face red, saying :“Conrad, it-it's ok... I... AH~!” as her sentence and train of thought was completely destroyed by Demona shoving her hardened cock up her ass. Chidingly Demona said :“So sorry, did I ruin the moment? You're beginning to make me a little jealous, Conrad!” and she slowly squeezed more and more of her girth into Colette. She used her tentacles to move Colette up and down on Conrad's dick, all the while keeping Conrad's arms and legs restrained to the table. Thrust after thrust, Demona had timed herself to push in tandem with Conrad, stuffing Colette from both ends at once. Colette squirmed as much as she could, sweat dripping off of her breasts and sliding down her ass cheeks as she moaned uncontrollably. Demona pounded away, eventually snaking a tentacle up to Conrad's tender rear and forcing it inside. Conrad shot up as much as he could in shock, suppressing a grunt of pained pleasure. Colette's eyes began to lose focus as the pleasure became too much for her to handle, her once powerful resistance slowly weakening until her arms began to go limp in the grip of Demona's tentacles. But Colette was a Justice Comrade, and had more resilience in her than Demona had taken into account. Using her strength in a rather unorthodox way, she clenched her asshole as tight as she could, causing Demona to briefly lose control of herself, falling forward onto Colette's back and rolling her eyes in a surge of fierce pleasure. The tentacles being used to hold down Conrad and Colette loosened every so slightly, and while Colette has suffered far too much sensual torture at Demona's hands, Conrad summoned all his strength and pushed himself up off the table, sitting himself up straight and bringing Colette with him. Her hands free, Colette wrapped her arms around Conrad's shoulders for support, breathing heavily into his ear and licking it as her arms slid across his back, slicked with sweat. Demona had regained her composure, but it was too late. Conrad had lifted Colette off of his dick, aiming it lower and spearing Demona. Demona yelped in surprise, but quickly began to moan loudly as Conrad had his revenge. Bringing her hand to her mouth, she bit on her nails, saying :“Oh god, it's been so long since I've... haaah... had this cock! Co-ah!... Conrad, just like you used to, naaah~!” as she resumed pumping into Colette, who still had Demona's cock firmly shoved up her ass. The sweaty, pumping, lust fueled sandwich continued on, with Conrad and Demona moving up and down against each other, Demona and Colette taking an entire cock length in tandem. Demona reached forward and wrapped her hands around Colette's tits, squeezing them and kissing her neck. Conrad pounded away at Demona's pussy while tenderly kissing Colette, his hands on her hips. Demona shifter her hands to Conrad's ass, while Colette broke away from Conrad and took her right arm, wrapping around Demona's head, turning her gaze to gingerly bit at Demona's lip. Wrapped in each other's embrace while their sexual frenzy intensified, the pleasure mounted, coming in shuddering cascades as the trio neared their limits. Conrad loosed his arms from Colette's hips and brought them to Demona's ass, slapping it as hard as he could, grabbing handfuls of her jiggling ass flesh. Demona freed herself from Colette's bite, the smack driving her over the edge. She leaned her head back and gave a loud, sensual shout and shot the entirety of the load she'd been saving that night into Colette's ass. This in turn caused her pussy to contract, squeezing Conrad to the point of orgasm, and he dumped his thick, load of cum all the way into Demona's womb. Colette lost herself in the filling sensation of Demona's orgasm and gripped Conrad like a lover does, shuddering as fierce orgasm shook her body and she lost what little control she had left. The trio, exhausted to the point of immobility, collapsed onto the table, sexual juices and semen covering nearly the entire surface and a decent amount of the floor. Conrad slumped onto his back, Colette falling on top of him. Demona rested, panting furiously on Colette's back, but quickly regained her composure. Stretching her arms and back, she groaned and said :“Whew! You two sure know how to have a good time. I really enjoyed myself, we should definitely do this more often!” :“D-demona... please...” Colette stuttered, finally coming down from her orgasm. :“What is it, darling?” Demona leaned in, trying to hear her. :“Please get the hell out of here... thank you” Colette finally managed to say through her and Conrad's panting. :“Oh, I see, some time to yourselves, eh? Well alright. Don't forget to visit the shop you two! I'll even give you a special discount on Justice Comrade parodies! Toodles!” Demona said cheerfully as she morphed her clothes back onto her, walking out the door into the cold night air. Conrad and Colette lay there on top of each for a few minutes, regaining their composure amidst the chaos and slippery surfaces of the kitchen. :“Conrad...?” Colette said meekly :“Huff... huff... yea, Colette?” :“Do you... wanna go again?” :“Ha... damn right.” Colette moved her hand up to Conrad's face and caressed it sweetly, giving him a gently kiss. Conrad took his arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her in close when BZZZT *CLICK*, the light in the kitchen flashed out. :“... Guess the breaker's loose” Category:Stories